Only Yours?
by WingSpear
Summary: Post RD. Kieran desperately needs Oscar. Somehow, the green paladin just gets thrown into things. And this time? Oscar has to meet Kieran's mother. Kieran/Oscar-ish and abuse of the word "rival."


**Title:** Only Yours?

**Pairing: **Kieran/Oscar

**A/N:** Once again, I shall thank YOU, hasukerz! Well, you, and the fact that Kieran was probably pretty possessive with things…err…_especially_ Oscar.

* * *

"Oscar!!"

The loud shout from Kieran quickly broke through the thoughts of the newly returned Crimean Royal Knight, Oscar, who was tying up his horse after a long and exhausting day of patrolling the borders. He gave his horse a quick pat of reassurance, making sure she wasn't too frightened by the other knight's loudness.

Oscar turned his attention to the red haired man, his squinted eyes looking back into the man's own rusty brown ones. "Hello Kieran, did you need something?" He asked pleasantly as he usually did, even knowing that in result, Kieran would end up with a disgusted face and shout to all of Tellius that they were rivals.

However, it didn't seem like the case this time. "Yes! I absolutely need _you_!!" The man roared, causing Oscar's horse to become even more restless than before. The green haired paladin hushed the poor horse down with a few soothing words and a few more pats.

"Excuse me? What is it that you need?" Oscar would have raised a brow and wonder if Kieran knew the words that came from his mouth. Really, that man was quite a bit of trouble at times.

"Oscar!! Were you listening to me? You're my rival! And I desperately need you!"

It was at these moments that Oscar was glad that no one usually goes into the stables or else they would have wondered what on Tellius Kieran was babbling on about. The man always did pop up at random times just to shout out strange things—and this time was, by far, the strangest. Why on earth would Kieran want _him_?

"Yes, I've heard I'm your _life long rival_," Oscar said, stressing out the last bit, "but why do you…um…desperately need me so much?"

"Why wouldn't I need you, Oscar?" Kieran questioned, giving Oscar the type of look that one would get if they were caught cheating on their wife—except with Kieran giving that look was much more…strange. "I've always wanted my rival! Or did you find another one?—BAH! I WOULD NEVER ACCEPT THAT! YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!!!"

Really, Oscar was very glad to be alone right now. However, he did feel a bit bad for the horses, especially the ones that had to put up with the outbursts from Kieran (and even more so for the horse the red paladin rides on). "What? Kieran, would you just please get to the point?"

"Right, right…It is about my mother."

"Your…mother?" That particular sentence about Kieran's mother had perked Oscar's interest. Since when would he tell his self-proclaimed "rival" about his family life? "Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, of course not!" Kieran's expression turned in a somewhat outraged one. "How could think such a thing! BAH!! OSCAR!! SHAME ON YOU!"

Oscar could only blink (something that was quite hard to catch) and stare blankly at Kieran, wondering what he could have been thinking about. "Um… What? Kieran, can you get to the point? A…a _rival_ such as yourself should get to the point before I find a new one."

"You would never! I already said it before. You are mine!!"

"…" Honestly Oscar could just walk away right now, leaving the man to yammer on by himself. His patience was growing thin, but he decided to ask in the same tone he does when he used to sooth Boyd or Rolf as a baby. "Can you please just tell me what's wrong?"

"I've told her about you and how we've been neck-to-neck in all of our challenges. Now she has written a letter back to me, asking to see you. I am quite outraged to ask you to dinner to my mother's house, but nonetheless, if she says so, then I shall do as she pleases."

There was a long silence between the two Royal Knights. Oscar could only stare at Kieran, but with his squint, it seemed much stranger. The green haired man only had a few thoughts in his head, one of which was: did Kieran just ask him to meet his mother? It sounded like something someone's girlfriend would do! What did the man tell his mother?

"Well, Oscar? Are you going to answer me or not?" Well now, Kieran was as impatient as usual.

"Oh…um…right, sure. I guess I'll go." At that moment, Oscar really wanted to know what he was saying. Did he just agree to Kieran to go his _mother's_ house? Oh goddesses, what on earth did he get himself into now?

* * *

"Oscar!!"

Oscar quickly turned his head, giving the usual greeting to Kieran. "Are you ready to leave, Kieran?" He asked, wondering if the man actually knew the way home. He had never heard of Kieran's parents before, nor did he know why his parents would bother with co-workers in the Royal Knights. Oscar would have thought Geoffrey would have gone to Kieran's home before he did.

"Yes! Let's race, my rival!! I shall beat you this time for I have trained and trained daily for this day to come!" The man announced gloriously, raising his fist in the air for emphasis.

"Uh…Kieran? Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I thought we were riding to your mother's house? We could always race another time."

Kieran's triumphant face quickly faded, being replaced with a look that seemed like he was deep in thought. Finally, after a few seconds of thinking, the man had another look on his face. It seemed like he was actually agreeing with Oscar for once. "As expected from my rival, you are correct! We can race into the sunset any time we want to, but first we shall head to my mother's home! Hyah!! Onward!"

The two rode in silence—well, almost. Occasionally, Kieran would have a few outbursts and how happy he was that Oscar finally returned to the Royal Knights. The other man would usually nod, and make very few replies. Really, if Kieran's mother was just like him (Oscar dearly hoped not), he wouldn't want to be spending too much energy trying to contradict the red haired man.

Finally, they arrived to a somewhat moderate looking house. It was neither big nor small, and it seemed to have been cleaned occasionally. The front garden's grass was a lush green with big beautiful blossoming flowers growing all around the said abode.

"Your home is very…um…nice, Kieran."

"Do not sweet talk me! I won't fall for those traps, Oscar! You are always the sly one!"

"I only complimented—oh, never mind…" Oscar decided to keep quiet and just follow along.

The two tied up their horses in a small built in stable, probably the one Kieran uses when he rides home. It also seemed to be in perfect condition, as if it was cleaned everyday even if there was no horse in there to tend. Kieran approached the door, with Oscar standing quietly behind him, a bit nervous at knowing what was to come. "Mother! Mother! Open the door, mother! Oscar and I are here!"

A few moments later, the latches were opened and out stepped a fairly short woman. Her dark brown locks gleamed in the sunlight in almost a red color, which reminded Oscar much of Kieran's own hair. She was old, but still seemed to be young enough to not look like a grandmother yet.

"Mother, this is Oscar! As you know, we are bitter rivals and will do anything to best each other!"

The woman smiled at Oscar, something that he cannot seem to see Kieran do. That was probably one of the things he found surprising. He would have thought that Kieran's mother would act exactly like Kieran, but luckily, the goddesses were on his side.

"Err…" Oscar shuffled his feet, a bit awkward at what to do. His mother had left when he and Boyd were at such a young age that he barely knows how to act in front of a mother-like person.

"Why don't you two boys come on in? It's getting dark anyway, and you must be getting hungry." She cut in just before Oscar got any more awkward. She ushered the two men into the dining room, where the table was already laid out with plates and dinnerware. "You all just wait here while I finish up a bit, alright?"

Kieran was quiet for once, having no intention to make any more outbursts. He quickly sat himself down, looking as professional as Queen Elincia would have been in a regular morning meeting.

Oscar quickly decided that he might as well help Kieran's mother. He'd rather stay on the woman's calm and good side since he hadn't a clue how the woman would act if she were to become angry. "Excuse me, I can cook as well. If you don't mind, I'd like to help out a bit."

"Oh? A man that can cook?" the woman looked surprised, stopping in her tracks just to take a good look at Oscar, "Kieran, you smart boy, finding someone like that!"

The green haired paladin could have raised a brow wondering what she had meant, but quickly shook it aside. It was probably nothing but simple friendship or, as Kieran would say, their "intense rivalry." He stepped into the kitchen, but looked back at his companion, who was still sitting as still as a rock.

Oscar shook it aside, thinking Kieran was just being polite to his mother (or perhaps was a secret mama's boy?).

* * *

Dinner came and went by relatively quick for Oscar, with the woman asking occasional questions such as his family, and his likes. Oscar answered each and everyone with thought, but often looked back at Kieran who seemed more interested in his beef stew rather than his mother at that moment.

The two finally had a chance to step out since Kieran's mother had decided to wash the dishes. Oscar had offered to help out, but she had refused and almost ended up kicking the two out of her house.

"Your mother is a very nice person, Kieran."

It took the other paladin a few moments before replying with a loud, "Bah!"

The outburst had caught Oscar off guard, after not hearing the man for such a long time. "W-what?"

"You were attempting to sweet talk my mother into liking you, weren't you?" Kieran bellowed. It was almost amazing that his mother couldn't hear him at that moment, or maybe it was because she was so used to it, she wasn't bothered by it anymore? Oscar would never know. "How dare you, Oscar! That is upmost blasphemy! I have already told you! You are only mine!"

"Wha…? Kieran, are you jealous of your own mother?"

"…No! Absolutely not! I just don't want you to get too close to her! I don't want you staining her goodness with your slyness and treachery!"

"My…my what?"

Kieran ignored Oscar, now too deep in his thoughts to care for whatever it is the paladin was saying. He just began spouting more words out of his mouth. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to meet my mother!! Aha! I should be glad to have found this out before you do anything shameful!"

Oscar decided not to speak, seeing how the man would probably not hear a single word he says anyway. His mind wandered over to why Kieran must have been so quiet. Was he…watching what Oscar was doing? Could he possibly be jealous of his own mother? Sometimes, for a relatively simple person, Kieran was quite the opposite.

"…--absolutely outrageous! And you're not even listening to me!" Kieran droned on, attempting to gain Oscar's attention and getting much closer to him. "Oscar! You should pay attention when your rival is attempting to say something of the upmost importance!"

The door suddenly bolted open, pushing Kieran, which, in result, made him push Oscar towards the wall. The scene looked almost crazy. With Kieran pushed against Oscar, it seemed almost as if he was trying to…force himself on the man.

"M-mother! Don't open the door like that, we could have been crushed—Mother…why are you looking at us like that?"

Oscar inwardly groaned. He had hoped to not be caught in a scene like this, but unfortunately someone up there probably had something against him. What did he ever do to the goddesses? (Ignore the fact that Ike was the one who defeated Ashera and he was there to witness such an ordeal, that is.)

"I see, you two were_ that_ close."

"What? Mother, I don't seem to understand that, but yes! We are very close! We are rivals! We fight daily to find out who tops!"

At that moment, Oscar really wanted to say something to Kieran. This time, he really went too far and it was so out of context too! "Err—um…I believe this is a good time to leave, Kieran." The green haired man murmured, hoping Kieran could get it through his thick head that he had done something totally wrong.

"What?! Why? I am only speaking the truth! You and I are very close, that is why I have deemed you only mine!"

"Ahh, so you two were like that." The brunette woman smiled. "Well, it is getting a little late. You two must have to return soon. I won't keep you, go along now, Kieran!"

The door shut close and Oscar let out a breath of relief. "Honestly, Kieran. Can you please just think about what you've done—"

"NONSENSE! You are mine! I have already deemed you mine!" The red head was stubborn, and seemed to not take no as an answer, as usual.

"What do you even mean by that, Kieran? Err—don't you know that people would take it a different way if you say it like that?"

At that comment, Kieran looked totally stumped. "W-what do you mean by that? Is this a trick to get me distracted? Oscar, you cur! How dare you avoid a simple debate!"

Oscar was already off towards his horse with Kieran following along, attempting to catch up. "Honestly, Kieran…what'll I do with you?"

* * *

A week later, a shout was heard all around the royal castle. "OSCAR, YOU DASTARD! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF TALKING TO SIR GEOFFREY WITHOUT ME! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE MINE!?" The voice boomed across the castle and everyone already knew who the holder of that voice was. No one bothered with it and continued their day as if it were the most normal thing in all of Tellius.

Honestly, Oscar really didn't know if Kieran was doing it on purpose or not. He really didn't want to ask though, because somewhere deep inside, he was okay with it. Let Kieran be Kieran, was his only, albeit feeble, excuse.

And of course, Oscar is still, and will always be, Kieran's.


End file.
